The Mission
"The Mission" is a term used by the Calliatians who were part of the Earth Observation/Scout Team, to refer to their purpose for visiting Earth, where they have been residing since approximately 4000 B.C. (B.C.E.). Little is known about the nature of "The Mission", and the Calliatians have been very tight-lipped regarding the subject. Although many of the Earth's governments are paranoid about the nature of "The Mission", and suspect that a hostile alien invasion is imminent, most of the scientists and other non-governmental personnel who have met with and spoken with the Calliatians believe that invasion is not their intent. There is, however, something ominous about the intent of the Calliatians and their "Mission" on Earth. Completely unknown to Humanity, and a carefully guarded secret of the Calliatians and the Observation/Scout team on Earth, is the True nature of "The Mission." The Mission is the perpetuation of life in the Galaxy, and, in fact, throughout the Universe. The Observation/Scout team was sent to Earth over 6000 years ago with the ultimate goal of safeguarding Earth against destruction or irreparable damage. During those 6000 years, The Team has been observing and evaluating Earth and Humanity. Now, Earth is next on the list of planets that are in danger of being ruined by the resident dominant species. Imperial forces have been dispatched to "contain" humanity and protect Earth. However, after this process was set into motion, The Original Empire was toppled by a Coup. Earth is in a state of "Limbo." The forces dispatched to Earth for "containment" are leaderless and floundering, without direction, although many within the ranks of those forces believe that "The Mission" is above and beyond The Empire itself, and Must be completed. Captain Marks has dispatched Lt. Commander Sil, his most trusted officer, to Earth, to assess the situation, and report... as Marks consolidates his power base in the region. While Marks is more of a self-centered politician, Sil believes that The Mission is divinely ordained, and must be completed as originally intended. When Marks becomes cynical about the future of Earth, Sil reveals a long-held secret about The Mission: Sil's family was one of the founding families of the Empire, and, in fact, was participating in The Mission hundreds of thousands of years before The Empire existed. The Earth is a "Seed" planet, founded by Sil's Ancestors long ago. Sil's family did not Create Humanity, they just "nudged" the Earth into the possibility of creating/evolving Humanity. Sil's family "seeded" Earth with its own genetic code, and let the planet make its own choices of creation and evolution. In the instance of Earth, Humanity just happened to evolve... but the "seeding" of Earth explains why Humans and Calliatians are so similar. Sil then reveals to Marks (who really did not know) that his father was a Human, from Earth. The Calliatians wanted a "full-circle" genetic "loop", and Marks is the result of that "loop." Sil then tells Marks that The Mission depends upon the perpetuation of duty and purpose, and that each species must pass it on to the next. Sil tells Marks that the age of The Empire and the Calliatians is Over, and that the age of Humanity is just beginning. The Mission must be passed to Humanity, and the Humans must continue The Mission, and pass it on to the next species, hundreds of thousands of years in the future. This is the present-day status of The Mission.